From Emeralds to Rubies
by The real Anna-Tess-and Fantine
Summary: AU:Bella was changed before Edward by Carlisle. When they move to the windy city, events that will change everyone's existence occur. EXB,CXES,RXEM,AXJ eventually. Different penname, same story and author
1. The Windy City

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay, this is my new story. I hope you like it! Please review. With new stories, I always need to know what you all think.**

From Emeralds to Rubies

**Chapter 1: The Windy City**

Carlisle looked up from his evening paper and looked at me with curiosity in his ocher eyes.

"Bella," he began, "it's time for us to move."

I glanced up at my father-of-sorts. I wasn't surprised. We had been in Toronto for five years, and people were getting suspicious that we didn't seem to be aging. I never got attached to a specific place, so I was never upset when we left. It was just another part of our hellish existence.

I nodded in acknowledgement. He continued, "What do you say to Chicago?" Now I was surprised.

"Chicago?" I questioned. He nodded vigorously. "Chicago? As in the city of horrendous mobsters and pigs?"

"Yes, Bella. I already have a job there," he continued. "It's perfect. Very cloudy, little sun…"

"When do we leave?"

"The hospital wants me there within the week." I sighed. It was always traumatic picking up and leaving so swiftly, but I just had to deal with it.

OoOoOoOoO

The week passed in a blur. The boxes, carriages, and traveling involved in moving allowed me time to think back to my human life.

I was born on September 13, 1853 in Manhattan, New York to Charles and Renée Swan. I wasn't close to either of them; we were rather wealthy so I was given most of my attention by a fleet of nannies and governesses. My father had inherited an enormous banking fortune that was to pass to me when he died. This, of course, made me a desirable girl on the marriage market.

When I turned seventeen, a wealthy heir to a shipping fortune, Graysen Vanderbilt, took an interest in me. Against my will, marriage papers were drawn up.

A month before the wedding, I decided to take a walk, and before long, I unknowingly wandered into the bad part of town. I was cornered by a few vagrants, mugged, beaten, and left for dead. Then, Carlisle, smelling my blood, changed me.

My power of invisibility and my aversion to human blood allowed Carlisle and I a safe escape from the city and my desperate father's search party.

"Bella?" Carlisle was standing outside our carriage, his hand outstretched for me to take. I graciously took it and stepped into the fresh Chicago air.

In front of me stood a very large white Victorian house with tall windows, double doors, and a wraparound porch. It was positively gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" Carlisle asked.

"It's wonderful!" I cried. "However, it's rather large for just two people."

"I know," he replied sheepishly, "but I saw it and couldn't resist." His eyes flickered to me; "I need to go to the hospital. Some neighbors are bound to come and welcome us, so be nice to them. I'll be back shortly." He gave me a quick hug, then climbed back into the carriage.

I stepped tentatively into the house. When I opened the door, I was amazed. The bottom floor was split into a dining room, kitchen, study, and living room. A magnificent spiral staircase dominated the foyer.

Thanks to Carlisle all the furniture from our old house had been moved and placed, including all of my books. But just as I'd begun to read _Pride and Prejudice_, there was a knock on the door.

I reluctantly put down my book and opened the door. On the landing stood a rather young woman, with bronze hair and vibrant green eyes. By her well-made clothes, I could tell she was rather wealthy, but definitely no as wealthy as Carlisle and I. No one was wealthier than a three-hundred-year-old vampire-doctor.

"Can I help you?" I asked the woman, attempting to sound cordial, but probably failing miserably.

"Hello," she started. "My name is Elizabeth Masen. I see that you've gotten settled." I nodded, trying to cut this conversation short.

"I hope you will consider gracing my home with you presence this evening."

I was frozen for a few moments as I remembered Carlisle's instructions. He said to be nice. What better way to do that than to have supper with her and her family?

"Of course," I consented. "My brother and I would love nothing more than to dine with you." She smiled widely and her whole face lit up beautifully.

"Oh dear, that is wonderful!" she cried. "I'm sure my husband and son will adore you both! Dinner shall be served at eight tonight. Good day!" She and I curtsied to each other and then she walked to her carriage and drove off.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Carlisle arrived home shortly after Mrs. Masen left. When I told him of our dinner plans this evening, he smirked and chuckled lightly.

"Ah Bella," he sighed. "That was very kind of you. However…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" I prodded.

"You do realize you'll actually have to eat the food? And at least _pretend_ you enjoy it all?" he replied. My face fell. I honestly hadn't thought of that.

"Silly Bella!" I glared at him and stalked off. "Wait Bells!" I turned to face him. "It would be proper for you and I to go to town and buy the good Mrs. Masen a bottle of fancy wine, don't you think?" I sighed and nodded.

He and I summoned the carriage and drove to the shops. We entered a wine store called The Wealthy Vineyard and began to browse, but of course, we were vampires and had no idea how to go about buying a simple bottle of wine. As Carlisle sauntered off to find an employee I continued to explore the store.

"So, why are we here Eddie?" a young boy asked this "Eddie".

"First," he replied, "don't call me Eddie. My name is Edward. As to why we are here, my mother told me to get a bottle of wine for our guests tonight." I kept listening, interested.

"Who are these mysterious visitors?" the boy asked.

"The new family. The Cullens," he replied. I moved closer to them. "Apparently it's a new doctor and his little sister." Their conversation was obviously over, so I tried to get away, but the only way I could leave was by passing them. If I did that they would notice me and probably stare at me for a while. Quite the predicament.

I decided to face my fears and walked past them. They of course saw me and spoke up.

"Oh!" Edward exclaimed. "You're the Cullen girl!" I grimaced.

"Yes I am." I turned away from them and walked to where Carlisle was with a newly acquired bottle of wine in hand. Edward seemed bemused at my rude behavior, but I brushed him off.

The last thing I heard was Edward's little friend saying, "She is incredibly gorgeous."

Carlisle and I rode home with our bottle. The second I stepped in the house, Carlisle began to scold me on my manners. I honestly did not listen to a word of his speech. He was well aware of this, but decided not to care. When he finished ranting I smiled at him and put the wine into our unnecessary refrigerator.

I stalked up to my room to dress for dinner. I ended picking out my finest dress. It was a somewhat long black dress with long sleeves, button trimmings and a high hem. I matched it with a black button-up cape, hat, and low-heeled shoes.

I walked downstairs where Carlisle had been waiting. He wore a long black coat with a red rose pinned on the lapel and light gray trousers.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" he asked, offering me his arm. I nodded and graciously accepted it.

_This won't be fun…_

Tada! You like? Review pretty please, I really want to know if I should continue this story. The pics of their dinner clothes are on my profile. They're a little ugly, but in my opinion, only the ball gowns of that era are something I would actually wear. The Elizabethan age was much kinder to women's fashion.

**REVIEW!**

**That is all.**


	2. Dinner Party

Disclaimer: ugh, I don't own it, ok

**Disclaimer:** **ugh, I don't own it, ok?**

**A/N: so, here is the next chapter. I almost gave up on this whole story because no one has read it, but I just couldn't let it go. To disappoint the like 20 people who have actually read this and want it to continue because of my own selfishness would be too cruel. So, here it is.**

Dinner Party

Carlisle and I rode in silence to the Masen household. I knew I wasn't going to enjoy this.

Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against the family personally, it's just, as a vampire, one can't get attached to beings that will die and leave you heartbroken in fifty or so years. It was just the prudent way to exist.

"Try to be nice to the boy, Bella," Carlisle pleaded. "I know you got off to a shaky start, but try to be kind to him." I nodded in affirmation.

It was true; we had gotten off to a shaky start, what with me practically running away from him. However, I had set my mind on being as cordial as possible instead of treating him like I did with the rest of the human race. For some strange reason, I felt he didn't deserve to be treated like dirt. I wanted him to be happy. I could almost feel myself getting attached to this bronze haired young man. And that was very, very stupid. It would only bring me pain.

It only took us ten or so minutes to arrive at the Masen home since we were only a half a mile apart. Carlisle, ever the gentleman, stepped out first and offered me his arm. I smiled and he reciprocated my grin.

"Remember these three things," he whispered in my ear. "First, be nice. Second, try and act human. And third, just seem like you're having a good time. If you looked bored it would break Mrs. Masen's heart." I nodded. We had been over this constantly on the way here; I was pretty sure I had it in my head by now.

He and I walked onto the candlelit terrace and rang the doorbell. A tall man who appeared to be the butler opened the door and directed us to the drawing room. In the room the three Masen's had gathered. Mr. Masen was sitting in a large chair, reading the paper; Mrs. Masen was smiling warmly at us; and young Edward had his eyes downcast out of embarrassment. It made me feel sorry at my behavior that afternoon. He didn't deserve to be ignored, but I had to. It wouldn't be too painful, for the only feeling I had for him was pity. Pity at having to know me. Vampires were a nuisance.

"Dr. Cullen," Mrs. Masen began. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I was simply beside myself with happiness when Miss Cullen accepted my invitation! I do hope you enjoy beef sirloin; our cook made her best batch for us."

"Oh yes, ma'am, we are very fond of all forms of food," Carlisle assured her. I scowled inwardly. We would have to eat human food. Mrs. Masen gently nudged her husband and he looked up from his paper with a quiet grunt.

"Good evening," Mr. Masen said. His wife glared at his use of few words.

"My love, please greet our guests properly," she instructed him. He spoke a few warm words then turned to his son.

"This is my son Edward," he said with a smile on his face. I could tell he was immensely proud of his only child. I smiled warmly at him, hoping he would forget his embarrassment, but he just blushed harder. Poor boy. Mrs. Masen looked at her son with a mixture of shame and pity. I sighed.

"So Mr. Masen," Carlisle started, "what is it you do for a living?" Yes, that's Carlisle, always the savior in an uncomfortable situation.

"I'm a lawyer," Mr. Masen replied. "I work civil disputes and such." Carlisle nodded.

For the next half-hour or so idle conversation made its way around the large room. They asked about Carlisle's work and hobbies, what I did in my spare time, and if we were enjoying Chicago. I of course lied about the latter.

When eight o'clock rolled around, we were ushered into the dining room by Mrs. Masen and a couple of servants. Once seated, the first course came out. Split pea soup. Disgusting.

"So Miss Cullen," Mrs. Masen began, "how do you like your house? It seems so large."

"Indeed," I agreed, "but I rather enjoy its size. Gives me room to wander without having to go outside."

"You don't like to go out-of-doors? I find that rather odd for a girl your age." She paused. "Pray what is your age?"

"Fifteen, ma'am," I answered. That was a lie; I was seventeen when I was changed, but she didn't need to know that. "As for my aversion for Mother Nature, I normally don't mind outside, its just it's very windy a lot of the time in Chicago." She laughed timidly.

"But that house is so large! I can't even fathom how many bedrooms it has!" she cried.

"There are nine, ma'am." Her eyes widened at the number.

"Do you have any servants?" Mr. Masen put in.

"No," Carlisle replied. The young Edward dropped his spoon and quickly apologized. It was rather odd people as wealthy as us didn't have servants, but we had no use for them. We didn't need anything, and if we ever did, I would be able to fetch it ten times as fast as a human would.

"All alone in that big house?" Mrs. Masen exclaimed. "How do you manage?"

"Well Mrs. Masen," I said, "I pride myself on having an excellent sense of self-preservation." Carlisle coughed to hide a laugh and I clapped his back. What an awkward moment.

The next course brought out was the main course. Beef sirloin, joy.

We all ate in silence, probably because of my comment earlier. I would have felt bad, but honestly, I was rather happy. I find that in silence I do my best thinking. I turned to Carlisle and my thoughts took over completely.

He was like a father to me; the father I never really had. He saved my life, and although I loathed what I had become, I wouldn't have it any other way. He was so kind and compassionate, never quick to judge, and probably the most forgiving person I had ever known. Whenever I slipped in my first few years as a vampire, instead of yelling and disowning me, he consoled me and put me back on the right track. The only thing wrong was that he was alone. Sure, he had me, but he deserved more. Someone who could love him passionately and completely. Someone who could help him through every obstacles. I was not someone who could fulfill that.

The dessert was brought out, and I faked being full so that I wouldn't have to eat anymore wretched human food. Carlisle, however, chose to go the difficult route and continue eating. We would have a very interesting night trying to regurgitate all this food.

Once we finished and the servants collected the dishes, we were led back into the parlor.

"Edward, dear," Mrs. Masen said, "play the piano for us." His head snapped up and his eyes were pleading. "Go on, dear." He got up reluctantly and stalked to the beautiful grand piano that dominated the center of the room. He sat down and immediately his fingers flew over the keys. I had to admit he was very good. Not as good as me, but no one was as good as a vampire who had an eternity to become a true virtuoso. The sweet melody filled the air and I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. As the final notes resonated in the room I smiled warmly.

"Bravo." He smiled at my praise, but he deserved it; he was excellent.

"Well, the food was wonderful and the entertainment superb," Carlisle commented, "but my sister and I really must be going. Thank you Mr. Masen, Mrs. Masen. Good evening." He kissed her hand and she curtsied to me. The two men kissed my hand as well and Carlisle bowed to them. Then we left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Carlisle and I had quite the night. We spent it outside coughing up split pea soup, beef sirloin, and German chocolate cake. Quite the fun-filled evening. However, the night had been interesting, and dare I say it, fun. I still felt horrible about my behavior towards Edward, but what could I do? What's done was done. I just had to deal with it.

The next two years passed without incident. Carlisle worked, I read, and the city grew. Then, an invitation to a ball changed all of that.

"You are cordially invited by William Jones to a coming out ball for his daughter Lillian Jones The Jones family mansion

**July 17, 1918**

**Eight o'clock that evening"**

Carlisle of course, couldn't turn it down.

Honestly, sometimes I truly hated his compassion.

_Please, just kill me now…_

Mwahahahahahahhahahaha!! In case you haven't noticed, I like ending chapters with thoughts. Hmm. Oh well.

**Next chappie will be the ball. Don't worry Edward will be there. Its getting close to the time where he's changed because I didn't want to have too much of the story without him. His illness will be different with Bella around though, that's all I'll say.**

**Now review! If I don't get ten, you don't get a chapter!**

**Please, go to my profile and read my other stories, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Coming Out

Sweetness

**Sweetness! 10 reviews for last chapter! Thanks so much you all!**

**Now, I have a complaint. It's not about the story; it's just something random. On youtube (which I don't own), whenever I load a video, it always skips and totally malfunctions! OMC!! It sucks. Anyhow, on with the story.**

Coming-out

"Carlisle, why do we have to go to the party of someone we don't even know?" I asked indignantly. This really was absolutely absurd. Carlisle had a suit specially made for him and a gorgeous dress for me just for this gala. I couldn't complain about my dress, though. It was a floor-length, short-sleeved, red and gold patterned dress with gold petticoats peeking out from underneath **(picture on my profile)**. It was beautiful, but didn't make up for the fact that I was only going to wear it once.

"Bella, we have to keep up appearances!" Of course. He'd said that every time we went to one of these ridiculous things. I personally thought this excuse was getting a little worn out, but I loved Carlisle too much to disappoint him. He was my unwanted savior. Unwanted, but appreciated. "Really Bella," he continued, "what's one more party?"

"Carlisle," I said warily, "the last time you spoke like that, there was a consumption outbreak in the city. That's the sentence you use when you know that something bad is going to happen." I paused, almost terrified to go on. "Carlisle, is something going on?" He sighed, then smiled. But I didn't like this smile. It dripped with uncertainty, pain, and…dread.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head with!" Oh yes. Something was definitely wrong if Carlisle is treating me like a child. But, for his benefit, I decided to accept it. He probably knew I was faking, but I didn't care.

The whole ride to the Jones' mansion was silent; not a comfortable silence, more of a tense silence of what I had learned (or rather had not learned).

The carriage screeched to a stop in front of a magnificent brick mansion. Carlisle, ever the gentleman, offered me his arm as he helped me out. We walked up the granite walkway to the mahogany doorway. Two servants opened it wide for us.

The emcee announced everyone's names as we passed through the long line of guests. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Miss Isabella Cullen," he announced. Everyone's head turned and the music and dancing stopped, all for us. If I could still blush, I would be the color of a rose.

"Carlisle, why do people constantly stare at us?" I asked. "It's slightly unnerving…"

"Oh, Bella, we're quite the object of gossip in this city!" he replied happily.

"Why?"

"Well, it's probably because we're unmarried." I gave him an odd look.

"Since when was that a bad thing?" He chuckled.

"I'm not a mind reader, darling, but it might be because of how we look." Of course. That's all humans saw when they looked at us. A good looking person. They never looked deeper, never wanted to know what was beneath the beauty. Humans annoy me greatly.

"Ah Dr. Cullen!" a man, who I assumed, was Mr. Jones, called. "Oh, you've brought you sister too! How wonderful!" Mr. Jones was a middle-aged, portly, and gray-haired man who constantly had a handkerchief in his hand to wipe away his over-abundance of sweat that oozed from his forehead. All in all, one of the more hideous people I had ever seen. I just gave him a tight smile. Carlisle shook his hand then stealthily brushed it against his trousers. I coughed out a laugh and covered my mouth with my gloved left hand.

"Miss Cullen, I noticed you don't have a ring on your hand yet," Mr. Jones commented. I gaped and stuttered to collect myself. "Not to worry, though. There are plenty of good looking men here tonight!" This conversation was heading down a very bad path very quickly, so Carlisle decided to save me.

"Bella has repeatedly told me that only the deepest affection will spur into matrimony," he replied calmly. Mr. Jones's face then was masked in worry.

"Be quick about it darling," he said condescendingly, "or all the good ones will be taken before you can turn you pretty little head." I was completely appalled by his behavior. It was very inappropriate for a man of his age to comment on my marital status in a crowded ballroom. Everyone seemed to agree with me, for the people were whispering about his atrocious behavior. However, the words of our previous acquaintance Mrs. Masen were the ones that sparked my interest.

"My love," she whispered to her husband, "we know that Mr. Jones has recently become a widower! It seems as if he is letting her know he is available for marriage!"

"Don't worry, darling, she seems completely put off, which means our plans could still succeed." What plans? I looked to Carlisle and he had his head angled toward the Masens as well.

"Yes, she could still marry our Edward…" _What? _My head snapped to them, as did Carlisle's. They were planning on me marrying Edward? That would be quite difficult, seeing as I could murder him if he got too close.

"I need to speak with you, _now_," I spoke to Carlisle so that only he would hear. He smiled at Mr. Jones and excused us. He pulled me into the ornately decorated hallway and began breathing deeply.

"I take it you heard that?" He nodded somberly. But something didn't make sense. When Carlisle looked at the Masens, he didn't look angry, he looked surprised. Not surprised about the announcement, but almost surprised that they had let it slip. Which meant…Carlisle knew. He knew and hadn't told me. My eyes filled with anger and my nostrils flared.

"You knew." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He looked up, apology written on his topaz eyes.

"Yes, I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed. He sighed and gestured toward a red velvet bench.

"Let me start at the beginning. After the dinner party, Mrs. Masen kept in close contact with me. I didn't know exactly why, but I didn't say anything.

"Then, one day when you went out to town to get something, I came home from work early. I was up in my study, when I heard a knock on the door. I was surprised, but got up to investigate anyway.

"There, at the door, stood Mr. and Mrs. Masen. I invited them in and they sat down, but they seemed preoccupied. Trying to be polite, I asked them what was wrong. They asked me how you felt about their son. I told them that you were very fond of him," I opened my mouth to cut him off, but he didn't let me. "Bella, I know that you like him immensely. Whenever you talk about him or see him, your eyes soften and you smile kindly. You care about him.

"They were very obviously very relieved. I asked them again what was wrong and Mrs. Masen said, 'Well, Edward has taken quite the fancy to Isabella, and we were wondering if the feelings were reciprocated, and if they were, we would make an offer of…matrimony.'

"I was dumbfounded. I didn't quite know what to say to them. If I said 'no' without any hesitation, they would be very hurt. So I merely told them you would think about it." He stopped and looked at me. My mouth was completely open.

"Carlisle," I began, struggling to keep my composure, "you can't not tell me about something like this."

"I was going to," he defended, "but I didn't see a point. In a few short months he may not be able to make you an offer at all."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella, the Spanish Influenza is coming. I don't know when or if it really will come, but if it does, this entire city will be affected."

"How do you know this?"

"The doctors at the hospital have been talking about it a lot. If it truly comes, it will be an epidemic that could kill thousands."

"So you decided not to tell me until the city was safe from the disease?"

"Correct." We both sighed. "But, I don't want to ruin your time with my depressing news. Go. Dance and be merry." I tried to smile, but I couldn't.

We walked back to the ballroom arm in arm.

"May I have this dance?" he asked after we had stood unmoving for a minute. I smiled and consented. We danced the waltz for a while, then he spoke. "I want you to dance with Edward Masen. It may be one of the last times you'll ever see him." I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a pessimist," I teased.

"I'm a doctor, it's how I was trained," he retorted. I giggled and rolled my eyes, but agreed. We danced till the song was over, then Carlisle handed me over to Edward. I had to say he had become quite handsome in the two years since I had last seen him up close. He had grown quite a bit. He towered over my five feet four inches with his six feet three inches. He had his father's prominent cheekbones, and his mother's bronze hair and emerald eyes. Indeed, he was very handsome.

The years apart hadn't changed the fact that we were still very uncomfortable around each other. He stared at me; his eyes filled with reverence, compassion, and the one emotion that scared me more than all the others combined. Love. I couldn't say that I didn't care for him, but had my feelings budded into love? I couldn't exactly say which way or another. But, I took Carlisle's words to heart. He had said it might be one of the last times I would ever see him.

"So, Mr. Masen," I began. "How have you been?" That was a safe question.

"Oh, very well, Miss Cullen. What about you?" he asked.

"Excellent." He nodded.

"I'm sorry for our host's behavior earlier. It must have been quite uncomfortable for you." I shuddered at the memory.

"Its not you fault. But yes, it was quite unnerving to say the least."

"Actually, I've heard an unsettling rumor that maybe you would know about." I nodded, prodding him to go on. "I've heard that the Spanish Influenza is coming to Chicago, and since your brother is a doctor, he must know something…" he trailed off, hoping I would speak.

"Actually," I answered slowly, "he was speaking of it just a few minutes ago. He said it is very probable that it will make its way here." He nodded gravely. "But you need not worry yourself," I went on, "we'll all be fine." I spoke those words for myself more than him. He looked at me warily.

We danced in relative silence, only breaking it to remark about the weather or something else mundane. I noticed his parents and Carlisle's eyes on us the whole time and much to my chagrin, the entire room stole peeks at us, as well. Even as a vampire, I hated being the center of attention. He seemed scarcely less uncomfortable. My, would people be gossiping about this tomorrow. How embarrassing.

Fortunately, the dance ended soon after that and Edward broke his grip on me. He bowed and walked to his parents.

"Carlisle," I whispered, but I knew he would hear. He came to my side swiftly, knowing that I wanted to leave. This evening had truly been too much. Not only did I have _two_ suitors (Edward and that dreadful Mr. Jones), but also I had learned that a deadly disease would sweep through the city in a matter of months.

_Could my "life" get any worse? What else could possibly be thrown at me?_

**End of chapter!**

**I know it's been a while, but I've been busy. However, I finally got my reviews, so I wrote.**

**I want reviews!**

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile, and I would greatly appreciate it if you gave your answer to it. Also, Bella's dress is on my profile. It's pretty, you should check it out.**

**And remember:**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. The New Black Death

You guys are very lucky. I'm updating quite quickly. Now, I got 5 reviews for the last chapter, but we can do better this time. Just press that little purple button that brings…world peace! Yeah, world peace. That's what happens when you press that button. That should be enough of an incentive for you.

**P.S. I researched about the Spanish Influenza, so everything should be historically accurate. If it's not, tell me, but please don't yell at me for it. I'm only human. (Unfortunately.)**

**PPS There are some spoilers for the book **_**Anna Karenina**_** in this chapter, so if you haven't read it or just don't want to know what happens, skip over that part. It's actually a really good book, I recommend it.**

A New Black Death

Carlisle had been right. All the doctors had been right. The Spanish Influenza came, and with it brought fear, dread, and death. Doctors were saying how it could possibly kill more people in its first year than the entire four years of the Black Death or Bubonic Plague.

The world was in turmoil. Not only were there multiple nations at war with each other, but this deadly disease was ripping through the camps, killing anyone it infected within days. It had already been declared a pandemic.

One quarter of the United States population had been infected, and one fifth of the whole world had it. So many people died, they were having trouble finding graves for the bodies. The whole city of Chicago was on a lock-down. We were trapped in our own homes.

Not only that, but the hospitals were all heavily understaffed. Carlisle would come home everyday, sometimes weeping, and tell me how so many people's lives were so cruelly cut short. I would comfort him as best I could, but he was inconsolable.

"Bella," he blubbered, "the hospital needs your help."

"What can I do," I asked, attempting to soothe him. It wasn't working.

"We are so short-handed, our nurses and doctors overworked…" I prodded him on, but it was several minutes until he could regain his composure. "Please, Bella. We need you as a nurse." I was shocked.

"But Carlisle," I pleaded, "I'm not trained to be a nurse. I wouldn't have the slightest idea of what to do!"

"It's simple, Bella. Just do it. The hospital needs help."

I couldn't do anything but agree. I wanted to help, truly I did, but I just didn't know how. From what I'd heard, once somebody contracted the disease, they were pretty much dead. What was the point?

So, the next day, I drove to the hospital with Carlisle in the standard white nurse's dress. The second I entered the hospital, I could practically smell the death and fear. The air was almost palpable with it. Carlisle gave me hasty instructions, then went off to care for his own patients.

I went to the supply closet and picked up cases of antibiotics to give to the sick. However, I noticed that the hospital was not filled only with flu patients; there were wounded soldiers there, too. As much as I longed to see them, I would certainly go ballistic around the blood that was sure to be abundant in that wing.

The hours and days that followed were terribly monotonous. I administered drugs, comforted patients, and tried not to go insane. Everyday, I tended to respect Carlisle more and more, if that was at all possible. His work was difficult, especially for a vampire.

One day though, I met someone in remission. His name was Sergei Zhelyabov; a Russian immigrant who fought in the war and just had one of his legs amputated. He was very nice, and had the habit of popping out random Russian words at odd times.

"So, мало медсестра," he would say, calling me his favorite nickname, 'little nurse', "how are you doing today?" He would greet me like this every morning, with a wink and a smile.

"I'm doing fine мало солдат." I always called him 'little soldier'. He hated it, saying how he was almost twenty-five, but I thought it was fitting.

"That's very good." He smiled at me again. "Now, would you mind terribly if you read to me?" I shook my head and he handed me a battered copy of Leo Tolstoy's _Anna Karenina_.

"Ah, so you enjoy stories about marital deterioration?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I adore them!" I chuckled. This is what I loved about him; even in times of great strife, he always found a new way to laugh. His laugh was interesting too. It was very deep, almost booming, but had a magical quality that made you giggle along with him. I took the book and began reading.

"All happy families are alike; all unhappy families are unhappy in their own way…" I read to him for a good hour, then he fell into a deep sleep. He was interesting when he slept; he would always babble things about his mother in Russian. It was quite hilarious, and I would have loved to stay, but I had other patients.

So the monotony went on, until one day, a new patient came in. Someone I had hoped wouldn't be subject to this horror.

Edward Masen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bella," Carlisle called. "Bella, he and his mother got the disease. His father already died from it." I was numb. I couldn't believe he was going to die; he who I had danced with just two months ago. It didn't seem possible. I approached his bed and he immediately recognized me.

"Miss Cullen?" he asked, being sure to use my proper title even when incapacitated. I nodded.

"How are you feeling Mr. Masen?" I questioned.

"It's getting harder to breathe," he told me. My heart sunk. He would surely die soon.

"That's understandable," I said with little emotion. He began what turned out to be a three-minute coughing fit, and I was in anguish the whole time.

_I'm not cut out to be a nurse…_

CPOV

_Patient name: Sergei Zhelyabov_

_Age: 25_

_Affliction: Amputated right leg; suspected Spanish Influenza_

I looked at the chart of a young man who had only been transferred to the influenza wing mere moments ago. Apparently he had his leg shattered in the Liberation of Paris, and was now infected with the epidemic. Also, from what I understood from his delusional mutterings, he was a good friend of Bella's.

And now he was dying.

I observed the young man with pity not only for his disease but also of the things he would leave behind when he died of this horrible strain of the flu.

Then, he began muttering something that sounded like, "Bella, where's Bella".

"Sergei, I'm Dr. Cullen and you have the Spanish Influenza." My tone was devoid of all emotion. I didn't have the energy to feel bad for him.

"Am I going to die?" he squeaked.

"Yes, unfortunately it seems that way now," I replied. He nodded and pointed to a tattered book. I picked it up and handed it to him.

"Give this to Bella," he begged. "Tell her to read it. Tell her that beneath the marital discord, there's a wonderful story. Tell her to remember me." With that, he breathed his last.

_Anna Karenina…_

BPOV

I returned to the hospital for another week of sickness and death. I always felt so hopeless whenever I stepped foot in there.

This time, however, Carlisle met me at the door with Sergei's tattered copy of _Anna Karenina_ in hand.

"Carlisle," I began, "why do you have that book in your hand?" His eyes were downcast.

"Bella," he stuttered. I had never seen Carlisle like this. "Your friend Sergei Zhelyabov gave this to me before he…died." I went totally numb.

"But, he was supposed to get better!" I cried.

"I know, but yesterday, on your day off, he contracted the Spanish Influenza and died mere hours later." He handed me the copy of _Anna Karenina_. "He wanted me to tell you to read it because underneath the marital discord there's a great story. He also wanted to make sure you would never forget him." I nodded dumbly, unfeeling. I couldn't believe it. In a few short days my friend died and a young man I might love began to deteriorate.

"How's Edward Masen?" I asked through stationary lips.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. His mother died last night and she begged me to save him." What was he saying…? "I need you to help me get him out of here so we can…change him." What?

"Why are we going to damn him?" I practically screamed.

"Bella, quiet down!" I obeyed. "Bella, his mother asked me to do anything to save him. The way she looked at me, it's like she knew what I was!"

"That does not justify the fact that you want to damn him to this hellish existence!" I was beyond angry at this point. I was fully irate.

"Bella, he's like the son I've always wanted. He looks exactly like I would want my son to look!"

"Oh great. So now I'm not enough for you! That just does wonders for my self-esteem!"

"Bella, you're the perfect daughter for me, don't ever forget that. No one can ever replace my first child." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and I felt him kiss the top of my head. "So will you help?" I nodded vigorously.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward was close to death, and the whole hospital was in chaos, so no one noticed that I dragged a still-breathing person into the morgue. Carlisle was supposed to meet me there so he could run home with him. Then, easing my fears, Carlisle jumped from the shadows, took Edward, and mouthed "meet me at home".

I scurried out of the hospital, but stopped at Sergei's former bed. It was still empty, but would probably be filled soon, so I took the opportunity to bend down and kiss the mattress softly.

"До свидания, мой друг," I whispered.

I ran home bawling the whole way.

When I entered the house I heard screams of pain coming from the upstairs bedroom. I sped up the stairs, opened the door, and saw Carlisle holding a thrashing Edward down.

"Bella, I could use your help," he said. I hesitated for a moment and then went to hold down his legs.

"You took a while," Carlisle observed. "What were you doing?"

"Saying goodbye to a good friend." He sighed and patted my back with the hand that wasn't restraining Edward.

"Could you maybe get some rope to hold him down?" I stepped away to go retrieve some rope. I eventually found some in our little used kitchen after searching the entire house. I went back up to the room and handed Carlisle the rope. He proceeded to restrain Edward. Seeing that I was no longer needed, I began to read _Anna Karenina_ to pass the time.

"Bella," Carlisle started, "why don't you read that to Edward. It might calm him down." I consented and began the story of Stepàn Arkadyich's disloyalty to his wife Dolly. I read of Anna's affair with Count Vronsky, her resulting pregnancy, and at the end of the three days, I had read over Anna's suicide and Levin's revelation, too.

After several painful days, Edward opened his once emerald eyes. Although, I knew it was coming, I was still startled by the rubies I saw when he opened his eyes. They were so vivid, so striking.

"Ah, Edward," Carlisle said, "I see that you're awake." He nodded, then looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"I obviously have some things to explain to you," Carlisle sighed somberly.

I watched Edward as Carlisle explained everything to him. He was visibly upset, but not as much as I thought he'd be.

I never thought I'd find love, but as I looked into the vivid scarlet eyes of Edward Anthony Masen, I realized I'd found what I always dreamt of and much, much more.

Muahahahahaha! Cliffie!

**Okay, that Russian quote as Bella was saying goodbye to Sergei was literally translated to "Goodbye my friend." Just needed to clear that up.**

**If you review, you'll get a chapter sooner.**


	5. Just the Beginning

A/N: Yes, I know, I've been a bad authoress

A/N: Yes, I know, I've been a bad authoress. I haven't updated in a while because I had writer's block from the seventh circle of Hades. Just needed to clear that up. So, here's the next chapter!

**REVIEW!! Or die. Your choice.**

**Well?**

**Just the Beginning**

BPOV

"Edward," Carlisle started, "you're a…vampire." Edward froze.

"That's not possible," Edward contradicted. "Vampires don't exist! They're just scary stories designed to keep you up at night!" Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, but Edward interrupted him. "My mother is dead?" he cried. Carlisle and I glanced at each other, alarmed.

"Edward," I said warily, "he never said that…"

"Well, I heard it!" he defended. Carlisle's eyes lit up in realization. "I'm a what?" Edward inquired.

"I think that you're a mind reader Edward," Carlisle answered excitedly. I was paralyzed in my place. He had heard my thoughts on how I loved him! He probably thought I was desperate and inappropriate and…

"Why can't I read hers?" Edward questioned. I let out a gust of air. I was still safe in the confines of my mind.

"That's a very good question," Carlisle murmured mostly to himself.

We sat in comfortable, brooding silence for a few moments until Carlisle excused himself. "Well, I'm going to the hospital to turn in my formal resignation."

"Can you do that when all this is happening?" I asked, shocked. He nodded somberly.

"I don't want to do this now, but I truly have no choice." He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Bella, why don't you take Edward hunting? You're very experienced." He gave us a quick smile, then left.

"So, Edward, before we go hunting, do you have any questions? You know, about this whole absurd situation?" I inquired, laughing.

"Well, yes, I suppose," he answered. "First off, what is this 'hunting' you are all speaking of? Do I have to kill…people?" he shuddered.

"Oh, heavens no!" I replied the relief evident on his face. "Carlisle and I hunt from animals."

"What kind of animals?"

"Um, almost anything, I suppose. My personal favorite is white-tailed deer. Carlisle's favorite are male caribou."

"Oh. So, if Carlisle is a vampire, how is he able to be a doctor? Wouldn't he be tempted by all that blood?"

"Carlisle is…interesting. He is in complete control of his bloodlust, unlike other vampires. He is the most compassionate, caring, and brilliant man I have ever met."

"It sounds like you look up to him."

"Oh, indeed I do. He's absolutely perfect; no one could ever be his equal." I sighed. "He's a perfect father to me." Edward looked slightly surprised.

"He's your…father?" he inquired incredulously.

"Of sorts." Edward smiled warmly and I tried to ignore the feeling it gave me.

"So," he began, "what are we hunting?"

"Well, I was thinking of starting you with something small…like elk. Once we get to Alaska, we'll be able to hunt larger things, like wolves."

"Alaska?" he clarified.

"Oh, I haven't informed you about the Denali coven, have I?" He shook his head.

"Well, there's Carmen and Eleazar, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. They're vegetarians like us." He nodded and we walked out into the woods.

"So what are these other vampires like?" he asked me as we walked human speed through the woods.

"Carmen is very nice, you'll adore her. Eleazar is Carmen's mate. He's very philosophical; he always seems to be thinking about something different. And the sisters, well they're…different," I told him, edging past the girls' story. If I told him outright that they were succubuses, it might scare him off. However, being perceptive as he was, he noticed my reluctance.

"Is there something wrong with them?"

"Not exactly, but…you'll find out soon enough. Just be careful, they can be very persuasive when they want to. Their immense beauty only helps them."

"I bet they're not as beautiful as you," he whispered. My stomach turned over as he leaned closer to me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips; it was simple and chaste, but for some reason it lit an entire fire in me.

"We should find some animals before I do anything rash," I muttered. He grinned widely.

"You-you liked that?"

"Yes." He smiled wider, if that was at all possible. "Follow me, I'll find some deer for us." I darted nimbly through the rough trees, Edward directly behind me. I few minutes later I smelled a herd of deer to the east. I could tell Edward did too, because his eyes widened and became ravenous.

"Do you smell that?" I asked him. He nodded vigorously. "Good. Now, all you have to do is follow your instincts. Find the scent, then let your mind take over." He nodded again and darted quite quickly towards the direction of the animals. I followed him at a steady pace.

It seemed he had stopped in a clearing, where he was crouched in the center, sucking his third deer dry. When he was done he looked up at me with cautious eyes.

"Did I do the right thing?" he inquired. I nodded and brushed the hair out of his face. He closed his eyes at my touch.

"Yes, Edward. That was perfect." As soon as he leaned in to kiss me again, I lost all trains of thought. The only thing that mattered was Edward. He secured his hand around the back of my neck and crashed his lips to mine. I didn't care if this was improper or obscene. I loved him. The only thing that could rip me from his side was if he said he didn't love me.

Pain rippled through my dormant heart. What if he didn't love me? What if I had read the signs all wrong?

I was still alarmed when I pulled away.

"Edward, I-I" Before I could finish, he cut me off.

"Isabella, you probably already figured this out but, I love-I love-I love you," he stammered. My heart soared in my chest.

"You love me?" He nodded, his red eyes piercing through me. "I love you too, Edward. More than you know." He didn't wait to sweep me up and spin me around, only lowering me down to kiss me.

"Edward," I whispered through his fevered caresses, "as much as I would love to keep this going, we have to get back to Carlisle; he'll wonder where we are." He groaned.

"Fine," he huffed.

I quickly disposed of the deer carcasses and Edward and I ran back to the house, where Carlisle was packing everything he could on short notice.

"Oh good, you're home," he said. "How was the first hunt, Edward?"

"Different," Edward replied. Carlisle chuckled, then turned to me.

"Bella, go pack up your things," he commanded, "we're leaving within the hour." I nodded and sprinted up the stairs to my room. Once there, I threw everything I saw into a suitcase, not caring if I left some things behind. It really didn't matter when you had an endless supply of funds at your disposal. When I was done, I carried it effortlessly downstairs, where Carlisle and Edward were talking about something.

"Ah, Bella," Carlisle cooed, "you're ready. Good, now let's go."

"What am I supposed to do?" Edward asked.

"Just follow us," I answered.

And with that, we flew off into the distance, towards our second home.

_Alaska…_

Yeah, yeah, I know. It's short. But suck it up peeps, I have a life. Lots of school and other crap I wish I didn't have to do.

**Anyway…. REVIEW!! OR DIE!**


	6. Final Felicitations

**I'm not updating, sorry.**

**Never will update again probably.**

**So sorry. Truly.**

**I was sitting at my computer thinking (again), listening to the Glee cast version of **_**Don't Stop Believing**_** and I had an epiphany. **

**I've had the notion for quite a while that I was no longer into Twilight. It just got too crazy for me, I guess.**

**Anyway, I realized that leading you all on for so long was cruel, and so I've issued this edict of sorts. (Well, it looks like I've deluded myself into thinking that I'm some world leader that gets to issue edicts constantly, or maybe I've been playing Children of the Nile too much, I don't really know.)**

**EDICT: Twilight is no longer for me.**

**Why?**

**Three reasons:**

**I've realized what fanatical obsession can do to people. Recently my friend became obsessed with the Jonas Brothers (what was she thinking? I have no idea) and she almost tried to shoplift a poster from some store of them. Yeah, I know. But honestly, I love her to death.**

**I've discovered the world of Shakespeare and Jane Austen and I've realized that those two authors will do more for me intellectually than Stephenie Meyer ever could. I'm going to a really expensive high school and the only way I can go to college afterwards is if I get a full ride there. Twilight won't get me there.**

**I just stopped caring. It was really weird actually, one day I was checking the fansites everyday, then I deleted HisGoldenEyes from my favorites list.**

**Now, you may be wondering why **_**Don't Stop Believing**_** gave me this epiphany. Well, the lyrics in the chorus were technically telling me to hang on to my feelings for God knows what. But no matter what I do, I can't bring myself to care about Twilight anymore.**

**But don't think you've gotten rid of me just yet. You may still see me lurking on the Jane Austen or Jane Eyre archives.**

**Though, at the same time, I think obsession is good. It gives you something to think about, and I know for fact that stupid thinking is better than not thinking at all. A part of my mind, no matter how minute, will always dwell on Twilight. Other parts will dwell on The Crown and the Crucible, Russia, forensics, and other dead obsessions.**

**After all, the course of true love, whether it is for a man or even a book, never did run smooth. My course has come to a close.**

**Now, all I have left to say is: Have a Shakespearean, Jane Austenian, Scrubsian, Jane Eyrian, Charles Dickensian, and last, but certainly not least, a Twilightian, life.**

**Felicitations,**

**Tess a.k.a. the real Anna, Tess, and Fantine**


End file.
